The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a transistor having a multilayered structure, which is improved in performance, and a method for manufacturing the same.
A display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels and driving circuits (e.g., a scan driving circuit and a data driving circuit) controlling the plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a display device and a pixel driving circuit controlling the display device. The pixel driving circuit may include a plurality of transistors connected to each other.
A semiconductor layer of each of the transistors may be used as a channel layer. In general, a polycrystalline silicon layer may be applied to high field effect mobility and a high-speed operation circuit and be widely used as the semiconductor layer for the transistor. The thin film transistor using the polycrystalline silicon layer may be mainly used for an active device of an active matrix liquid crystal display device (AM-LC) and a switching device and a driving device of an organic light emitting device (OLED).
In an upper switching transistor of the existing multilayered structure, IGZO, ITZO, and the like, which are oxide materials, have been used as the channel layer. This is done because, when an annealing process is performed on a channel layer of a lower driving transistor, the channel layer of the upper switching transistor is damaged due to diffused reflection or thermal problems.
The channel layer of the switching transistor may be formed by depositing IGZO and ITZO, which are oxide materials, through a sputtering process. When the deposition is performed through the sputtering process, particles may be generated. Also, since there is a technical limitation in achieving uniform crystallization of a large area, it is pointed out that there is a limitation in terms of productivity such as yield.